Sunrise
by WithTheSunrise66
Summary: "Does the pain ever end?" she asked herself. The sun will rise in the morning, no matter how long the night seems to go on. The pain will go away one day, if only you accept help. One shot featuring Kagome. Rated T for suicidal thoughts.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

The moon shone brightly at her, the stars twinkling merrily as if to mock her in her misery. She stared hatefully at them, willing them to disappear. She wanted the world bathed in the darkness she felt consuming her.

The most amazing thing about the Feudal Era was the lack of technology. No loud and bustling cities, no lights blocking the view. She was alone, and at the moment alone was how she wanted to be.

Slowly, Kagome walked to the edge of the cliff that overlooked a great and vast sea. The ocean was presently angry, its waves crashing relentlessly against the jagged rocks littered at the bottom of the cliff. She stared at the waves, silently contemplating her options. She could stand here and let the misery continue to tear at her. Or she could jump and never again feel anything.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge. It wasn't time. Not yet.

"Maybe a demon will come along and push me," she whispered, her voice breaking. She hoped one would. Although, as much as she wanted to fall, she didn't want to die. Not really. She just wanted the emptiness to go away. It was a confusing mess of emotions. As miserable as she was, there was a feeling of vast emptiness within her. Tiredly, she sighed, resting her chin on her palms that were anchored on her legs.

He left. He left her, he left them, he abandoned _everything_ they had built together. Once he had turned his back on her, she had felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, and the pain had started.

"_You see," _his voice maliciously whispered in her ear, reminiscent of his parting words to her, "_You aren't good enough. You never will be. _She_ is though. She's perfect. Do the world a favor and jump off."_

She flinched, the tears beginning to blur her vision.

He always knew her tender spots. He knew the words to make her curl inside herself and he used them whenever he felt like it. The pain began to build. It started to reach heights unbearable for her. He wasn't there, but somehow she could feel his presence.

She stood.

"_Jump."_

She took a step forward. Maybe this was it.

"_Be good for something. Jump."_

She bent her knees, preparing to, as he put it, do the world a favor. He was the only one she would ever want, the only one she had ever and would ever love.

"Save me, InuYasha," she whispered to the wind. To her left, she could see his red kimono, billowing about him in the wind. She turned her head to him, seeing his shape form. His amber eyes bored into hers, as cold as the bitter wind blowing off of the sea.

Kagome shook her head, not believing the illusion before her. "InuYasha?" she croaked, beginning to turn towards him.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ the wind form asked, his words catching on the breeze and wrapping around her. _"Jump. I'll be at the bottom." _His lips formed a cruel smirk.

She turned back to the edge. She took a small step forward. Over the horizon, a pale pink tinge appeared in the night sky.

"_Jump!"_

Kagome stood transfixed, staring, temporarily ignoring the voice. She had always adored sunrises. That love was one she had not lost when InuYasha torn her apart. Sunrises reminded her that the night always ended, no matter how long it seemed to go on.

Almost like pain, her mind whispered to her.

Her hair whipped around her as her green kimono gently moved about in the wind.

But would this pain ever end, she countered back to it.

"Kagome?"

She turned to the voice and watched as Kouga stepped through the wind InuYasha, unable to see the source of many nightmares.

Ice blue met watery and broken brown.

They stared for a moment before he broke the silence. "What are you doing?"

A small, sad smile brought the edges of her lips up, "Go away Kouga." Turning away, she took another step forward. One more and she would be flying through the air, rushing towards the frigid sea.

He shook his head, "Let me help you." He held a hand out.

She closed her eyes, almost wanting to accept his hand. "You can't." A solitary tear left a wet trail down her cheek.

She felt him move closer. "Yes I can. I know what he did. I came to find you and tell you, I _can_ help. I've been there. Just talk to me."

Head bowed, she opened her eyes. She raised her head and looked at him and said, "You'll think I'm crazy."

A small shake of his head and he stepped closer, grasping her hand. "I promise I won't."

Gently, he tugged her away from her death and back a safe distance. "Whenever you're ready," he murmured, pulling her down to sit beside him.

"Well…" she began.

**[A/N]: Hey guys. This is a one shot I decided to write to vent off some feelings. Much of what happens in this story is a metaphor for what has happened recently in my life. After the birth of my beautiful little girl, I sank into the worst bout of depression I have ever known. I was thrown into the darkest reaches of my mind, places I never want to go again. Postpartum depression can happen once your hormones start trying to settle down after being on what seems like a rollercoaster. Nothing meant anything anymore. Most days were spent staring off into nothing, feeling extremely sad and empty. I could look at my daughter and feel nothing. I could see my husband and feel nothing. Some days, while driving, I would pray, "Please hit me. Please." Kagome's cliff is my car. InuYasha is someone from my past, Kouga represents my husband. You see? Kouga's attempts to help Kagome is a representation of the people who reached out to help me. Kagome's refusal was my way of drawing back into myself. The sunrise symbolizes the dawning of the day that I realized who I was. No, I wasn't over my depression in one day. I still have problems with it. But one day, as I watched my daughter, I realized how lucky I was to have a husband who totally caters for me and my daughter. Just know, it **_**will**_** get better. Talk to someone, get help. Don't do like I did and deal with it yourself. You'll suffer so much longer than you have to. As for criticism, which I am sure I will receive, I don't particularly need it. I don't need anyone harshly criticizing the emotions in this story, nor my own. If you haven't been there, don't act like you have. If you have and need to talk, I am always open to talking. Feel free to PM me.**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
